Resident of S07
by Pandalime
Summary: Stanley Coleman: a man who lived in Brookhaven Hospital until death...but what about his life before he died?


Stanley Coleman seemed nothing more than an average 21 year old man. The kind of man you would pass on the street and think nothing of. An average man with dull brown hair, unremarkable grey eyes. He had been an average student in High School. An average student in college. During his school years he tended to keep to himself, and never had any good friends. He was cowardly, passive, and egotistical. He was a normal patron of Neely's Bar, and since it was a Friday, he was heading there.

He had a job at the local grocery store, despite his college degree. He worked from 6 A.M. to 4 P.M. He lived alone, in Woodside apartment room 106. Stanley decided to move out of his parent's house at 17. His family life had been unpleasant. His mother had died when he was six months old, and his father had women coming from left and right for him for most of Stanley's life. They were never mean or abusive to Stanley, but this life lacked the stability he most desperately needed.

Stanley himself had never had a steady girlfriend. Perhaps that's why they never realized his…problem. At least, they did not realize it until this night at the bar.

Stanley had been watching a particular woman all night. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The more he drank the deeper he sank into his fantasy life with this pretty lady. She was the only one who was worthy to be with him. The more he thought of her, the more he thought that she could love him. Be with him. The more he drank, the more confident he became. He gathered enough nonexistent courage to talk to this mystery woman.

'He's drunk.' It was obvious to the lady sitting on the barstool. This strange man who had stumbled into the chair next to her and giving her an awkward, stupid grin was defiantly drunk. She ignored him and watched the TV in the north corner of the room.

"You're beautiful." Said the drunken man.

She gave no response, and continued to give her full attention to the television screen.

"Like a porcelain doll." He continued.

'The man must be drunk out of his mind to give a comparison like that.' She thought and promised herself if he said anything more to her she'd move.

"I love you, beautiful doll-lady." He said, reaching over to touch her hand.

Immediately she stood up and walked to another table to find the friend who brought her. She never liked going to bars, drunken men like this had always annoyed her.

Stanley watched her go through blurry vision. She so wonderful. Just playing hard to get, maybe. He stood and followed her.

The woman was worried. Her friend must have left the bar. She couldn't find her anywhere. And that man was following her. She pulled her cell out of her purse and called her friend. It rang a couple times before she got the answering machine. Her heart beat frantically in her chest. She called her friend again, hoping that maybe she just couldn't pick up the phone in time.

No such luck. Her friend must've headed home to sleep. "Stupid little…" the woman grumbled. Her friend was her ride. She had to walk home now, down to 1211 Lindsey St. At 11 P.M. If she left, though, then that man wouldn't follow her. He'd just disappointedly sulk back to a back table. She figured that, at least.

The woman left a five on her friend's table and walked out the door. She put her cell back into her purse and looked thoughtfully down the street. She needed to turn on Katz St. and turn down Lindsey Street to get back to her house. She started to brusquely walk down Neely St.

Because of her quick pace, when she heard footsteps that were faster than a normal walk, she thought little of it. But when she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, she noticed that the quick footsteps continued.

When she turned around she saw the man from the bar following her.

"Why did you leave?" the man said, surprisingly composed for being drunk out of his mind.

"Will you quit following me!" she said, not as a request, but as a command.

"Why would I leave someone so beautiful alone?" he said with a grin, "I just want to follow a gorgeous creature. What's so wrong with that?"

"I have a cell. I'll call the police if you won't leave me alone."

"You don't have to keep playing so hard to get you know…" he walked closer to her, "We're alone now. You can show me your true feelings."

It all happened in a matter of seconds but to the woman it couldn't happen fast enough. She pulled a can of mace out of her purse and shot the man square in the eyes. The man crumpled, screaming obscenities, to the ground. She ran back to her house during the longest twenty five minutes of her life. She called the police and, after they asked various things like her name and address, told them that a man had tried to attack her on the corner of Neely St. and Lindsey St.

When the police arrived on the corner of Neely and Lindsey, they couldn't find any man. They contacted the woman again, but she had received no further trouble from him. The police dropped the case since she had received no physical injury from the man, and she could not accurately describe him.

Two months later she disappeared. No explanation. No reason why she would do such a thing. But the fact was, the woman was gone. And many just assumed she had moved away. All her things were gone from her house. Sure it was strange for someone to want to leave the beautiful resort town of Silent Hill, but it wasn't unheard of.

Stanley sat in the apartment. It was covered in a thick layer of disorganized papers and various trinkets.

"You know, I really don't see much wrong with you. You're very pretty, I hope you know." Stanley sat with his knees pulled close to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself, looking more like a child than a grown man, and he talked to the large mass of papers in front of him, "That's why I liked you. I thought that we could be wonderful together; I thought I had actually found someone worthy of me.

"But you just had to be so cruel! So unloving and violent towards me! What did I do to deserve that? I'll tell you: I did nothing! Oh…what a doll you were. But that was your problem, I suppose. Dolls have no hearts. That's the only reason that you didn't love me, of course. Because you were so heartless." Stanley pushed the papers away to reveal a face and neck, the very face of the woman he had met at the bar two months before. Pushing away more papers, he could see her entire body, including a large bloodstained spot on her chest, where a heart had once resided, but now resided on the coffee table of Stanley's apartment, "Ah, my love. I'll make sure to get you a good burial spot."

Stanley pressed his lips to her open mouth that had been forever locked in a death scream. He pulled away after only a few seconds, "You're just so _cold_, doll."

Next time, yes, next time, he would not find a doll, but queen, a woman that was truly worthy of him.


End file.
